Let me be your wings
by Kouve Skelleton
Summary: Jeff corre peligro de perder su puesto en SmackDown y volver a Raw donde fue martirizado...Pero Shane hará todo lo que pueda para impedirlo. Primer fic Slash y dedicado a Khaos-Guita que fue la que me retó a hacerlo
1. ¿Te echo una mano?

_Bien, Bien, Bien...No me lo puedo creer pero acabo de escribir el primer capítulo de mi primer fic Slash. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque hablando con Khaos-Guita sobre que ella es una gran escritora de este tipo de fics mencioné que yo me veía incapaz de hacer un fic slash con lemon...¡Y me retó! U.U ¿Qué conclusión sacamos? ¡Pues que este fic es un regalo para Khaos-Guita y que si de verdad gusta y sale bien le haré un altar._

_Ahora disfruten con el fic. _

_**Capítulo 1: ¿Te echo una mano?**_

Jeff Hardy entraba hacia el vestuario agotado y sonriente tras haber vencido a MVP con su Swanton Bomb.

-Bien hecho, Jeff-le felicitó su hermano Matt dándole una palmada en el hombro

Jeff sonrió y siguió caminando derecho hacia las duchas cuando:

-¡Eh, Jeff!-el wrestler se giró viendo a su jefe, Vince Mcmahon, correr hacia él

-Señor Mcmahon ¿Qué le trae por aquí?-dijo Jeff lo más cordialmente que pudo

-Muy malas noticias, Jeff-dijo el hombre y le hizo una seña para que se sentase en uno de los bancos del vestuario-Últimamente estás bajando mucho la audiencia porque tus movimientos se hacen repetitivos-comentó Vince-Al principio ibas el primero en la lista de los mejores saltadores pero Mysterio, Paul, Brian y Jimmy te han doblado en fans…Creo que debo tomar medidas…

-¿Medidas?-preguntó el Hardy nervioso

-Voy a devolverte a Raw-Jeff puso los ojos como platos-Sé que pensabas que allí ya lo habías hecho todo y que no eres muy querido pero darás mucho más juego. Lo siento, Jeff

-¿Y cómo podría quedarme donde estoy?-preguntó Jeff esperando alguna oportunidad

Vince Mcmahon le miró y sonrió.

-Deberías superar a Mysterio-dijo-Te programaré un combate con él y el que gane podrá ir a Cyber Sunday por el título de Peso Crucero-Y le puso la mano en el hombro-Mucha suerte, Jeff

Y se marchó dejándolo solo. Jeff recordó entonces aquel tiempo en Raw donde todos acabaron odiándole y suspiró poniéndose las manos sobre el rostro.

De pronto el luchador levantó la cabeza al oír como alguien se acercaba y pudo comprobar que se trataba de Shane.

-¡Hola, Jeff!-saludó-¿Qué te ocurre?¿Perdiste el combate?

-No, no. Gané-dijo el Hardy

-Pues enhorabuena-dijo el otro sonriente-Entonces…¿Qué te pasa?

Jeff suspiró. ¿Debía decirle al hijo de su jefe que su propio padre iba a devolverlo a otra compañía si no mejoraba?

Miró a Shane que clavaba su mirada en él fijamente y abrió la boca para hablar:

-Tu padre dice que mis movimientos son repetitivos y estoy perdiendo fans-explicó-Dice que si sigo así me mandará a Raw de nuevo…

-Pero allí te odian-dijo Shane

-Así es-confirmó el otro-Y si no supero a Mysterio en un combate la semana que viene me despido de las cuerdas azules

Shane le miró y sintió pena por él así que una idea se le pasó por la mente.

-¡Oye!-exclamó el Mcmahon de pronto-¡Yo te ayudaré!¡Recuerda que me llaman "Shane in the Air"!¡Te enseñaré algunos saltos y así podrás sorprender a Mysterio!

-¿Y por qué harías tú eso por mí?

Shane se quedó lívido. Era cierto que antiguamente fueron muy buenos amigos y compañeros ya que ambos eran grandes saltadores; pero también era cierto que hubo una vez que fueron algo más. Jamás olvidaría aquel día en las duchas cuando Jeff le confesó que sentía algo especial por él y él confesó que también sentía algo por Jeff. No olvidaría aquel día en que Shane pudo sentir de verdad lo que era amar a un hombre.

Pero el joven heredero de la empresa fue estúpido al negar ante todos que sintiese algo por Jeff para salvar su fama.

Pero Shane Mcmahon ya no era así y seguía amando a Jeff. Por eso quería ayudarle.

-¿Shane?-Preguntó Jeff cuando vio que el Mcmahon se había quedado tan pensativo-Nunca pensé que te vería tan quieto

Shane le miró y sonrió.

-Te quiero ayudar porque sé que no quieres volver a Raw y porque Mysterio no me cae muy bien-dijo Shane-¿Aceptas mi ayuda o no?

Jeff miró a Shane, luego al suelo y luego otra vez a Shane para decir:

-¿Cuándo empezamos?


	2. Y esto es pa' ti

_**Capítulo 2: Y esto es pa' ti**_

-¡No me lo puedo creer, Shane!¡Te haré un altar!-exclamó Jeff colgándose del cuello del susodicho

Shane enrojeció y sonrió al saber que convenciendo a su padre de que retrasara 2 semanas el combate había dado tanta felicidad a Jeff que llevaba 2 días sin apenas levantar cabeza.

-Jeff, tranquilo. Jeff, ya pasó. ¡Jeff, hostia que me estoy ahogando! T.T

El Hardy se apartó a toda prisa y Shane pudo coger algo de aire. Jeff le observó y rió.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Shane extrañado

-Hacía tiempo que no resoplabas así-dijo Jeff y de pronto de puso rojo

Shane también se ruborizó. Recordaba perfectamente de que momento hablaba Jeff y tuvo que romper el silencio para no ponerse melancólico.

-Bueno, Jeff, basta de charlas. Tenemos que empezar a trabajar. Si no ganas a Mysterio en el combate de dentro de 2 semanas juro que dejo la lucha libre.

-Tú no te has tomado tu medicación ¿Verdad?-preguntó Jeff alzando una ceja-¡Vas a arriesgarte a dejar la lucha por mí!

-Sí-dijo Shane-Pero como sé que ganarás no me preocupo

-Y, Shane-el Mcmahon le miró a los ojos-Si gano…¿Cómo podré pagártelo?

Por un momento la mente de Shane le jugó una mala pasada cuando le hizo imaginar a Jeff masturbándole y acostándose con él. Shane sacudió la cabeza para apartar los sucios pensamientos y sonrió a Jeff.

-Lo hago por hacerte un favor y no porque me des nada a cambio…-dijo el luchador-Ahora…¡Vamos a dar unos saltos!

…

Las 2 semanas siguientes fueron duras para Shane y Jeff que no pararon de entrenar ni un día.

Ambos habían vuelto a retomar la confianza de años anteriores y Shane cada vez estaba más seguro de que seguía sintiendo algo por el Hardy; pero Jeff no se quedaba atrás.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Shane más recordaba aquellos tiempos en los que solían salir de copas juntos y hacían combates para ver quien era el mejor saltador. No había duda: Amaba a Shane y nunca le dejó de amar.

Pero no sabía ni el momento ni cómo decírselo a él.

El día del combate llegó y Shane acompañó a Jeff como manager para animarle en la pelea.

-Oye, Shane, de verdad me alegro de que hayas malgastado tu tiempo en mí-le dijo Jeff antes de salir al ring-Te lo agradeceré

-Si sigues diciendo que me lo agradecerás te lesiono-amenazó el Mcmahon-Ahora, ¡Sal a luchar!

Jeff sonrió a Shane y salió hacia el ring seguido por él. La gente coreaba sus nombres y les animaba mientras Mysterio esperaba en el ring impaciente.

Shane dio una palmada en el hombro a su pupilo y éste subió al ring con toda la seguridad que Shane había puesto en él.

El combate fue reñido y Mysterio estuvo apunto de ganar a Jeff que llevaba tendido en el suelo un buen rato.

-¡Jeff, levanta!-exclamó Shane-¡Puedes hacerlo, vamos!¡Confío en ti!

Y las palabras mágicas surtieron efecto en Jeff que logró parar el salto de Mysterio y lanzarlo contra una esquina del ring. El saltador se subió al palo contrario y hizo una señal de victoria propia de Shane. Tomó aire y le hizo el Costa-a-Costa a Mysterio para luego contar 3.

La música sonó. Jeff había ganado y la gente no daba créditos a lo que acaba de ver. El público estalló en aplausos y vítores y Shane abrazó a Jeff.

-¡Estás en Cyber Sunday, Jeff!-exclamó su profesor-¡Enhorabuena!

Jeff no le contestó. Sólo sonrió y se lo llevó de la mano al vestuario sin darle explicaciones.

Shane no entendía donde le llevaba Jeff y le extrañó mucho cuando le metió en las duchas.

-¿Qué pasa, Jeff?-preguntó Shane extrañado-¿Qué haces?

Pero Jeff siguió sin contestarle y simplemente le besó salvaje y apasionadamente. Shane no entendía y se dejó llevar por el momento y el amor que sentía hacia esa persona.

Jeff se separó un poco de él y le abrazó.

-Shane, te amo y nunca dejé de amarte-dijo-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho

Shane le observó y sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, Jeff-susurró-Perdona por lo que te hice…Por favor

Jeff le miró y sonrió para luego decir:

-Creo que ya sé como agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí-y le volvió a besar de forma tórrida y pasional mientras iba quitándole la ropa al joven Mcmahon

Shane aceptó bien ese regalo y también comenzó a desnudar a Jeff.

El Hardy besó el cuello de Shane y lo mordió dulcemente haciendo que éste gimiese y ronronease con su voz grave.

Poco a poco fue bajando hasta la erección de Shane y comenzó a lamer y a jugar con su lengua en el miembro de su acompañante que gemía de puro placer.

Shane notaba que estaba apunto de correrse y Jeff también lo sabía así que dejó de lamerle y le puso de espaldas.

-Prometo que seré suave, Shane-dijo y comenzó a introducirse lentamente en él

Shane gimió con algo de dolor y placer a la vez y Jeff continuó entrando despacito hasta que noto que no podía seguir siendo tan lento.

¡Y a la mierda la promesa!

Jeff comenzó a entrar y salir de Shane con fuerza y velocidad. Le agarró del pelo mientras le masturbaba haciéndole correrse.

Jeff no tardó ni un segundo si quiera en hacerlo también y ambos se dejaron caer en la ducha agotados y totalmente ardiendo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Jeff algo preocupado

Shane le miró alzando una ceja y luego sonrió con malicia

-¿Por qué me miras así?-preguntó el otro temeroso

Shane se acercó a él y le susurró:

-Tranquilo…Seré suave contigo-y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja para luego empezar a masturbarle y vengarse de él

Y ambos supieron que a partir de ese día no habría nada ni nadie que les impidiese estar juntos…¿O tal vez sí?


End file.
